


Christmas Magic

by rebecca_selene



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-15 00:00:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16922871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rebecca_selene/pseuds/rebecca_selene
Summary: Luna wants to experience Christmas the Muggle way.





	Christmas Magic

**Author's Note:**

> written for:  
>      -[](https://adventdrabbles.dreamwidth.org/profile)[ **adventdrabbles**](https://adventdrabbles.dreamwidth.org/) prompt 8: [North Pole](https://imgur.com/oflzvXH)  
>      -[](https://fffc.dreamwidth.org/profile)[ **fffc**](https://fffc.dreamwidth.org/) Advent Calendar Day 8: Gingerbread Man  
>      -[](https://picture-prompt-fun.dreamwidth.org/profile)[ **picture_prompt_fun**](https://picture-prompt-fun.dreamwidth.org/) Advent Calendar Day 8: [parade](https://picturepromptfun-mod.dreamwidth.org/file/96732.jpg)

“Welcome to the North Pole!” the faux-icicle-laden sign had declared as they’d entered the transformed park. Luna had insisted Hermione show her a Muggle Christmas celebration, and so here they were, Luna’s eyes wide as she took in the streaming parade of people keeping warm in their snowmen and gingerbread men suits, people in green elf costumes dancing and twirling and handing out candy, horses with fake reindeer antlers pulling sleighs with jolly-looking Santas waving from the seats. Luna clapped as a singer belting “Carol of the Bells” passed. Hermione couldn’t help but watch her, reawakening her childhood delight in Luna discovering each new joy Hermione had known.

The parade concluded with a small shower of fireworks, and the crowd started to disperse. “What’s next?” Luna asked, rubbing her hands together.

Hermione took Luna’s fingers, rubbing warmth into them, and kissed her, soft and sweet and slightly sticky from the smores they had roasted over a firepit earlier. “Come on. It’s time for hot chocolate, and then a snowball fight! Without magic.”

Luna’s eyes sparkled. “Oh, I am so ready. I think Muggles have created their own special type of magic.” And she pulled Hermione in for another lingering kiss.


End file.
